Another You
by tenthrose
Summary: There was another Mickey, Jackie, and Pete. Why not another Doctor? A Doctor who never had Rose, and met Martha first, but wasn't too heartbroken to love her. How can Rose meet the man she loves, when he doesn't even know her and loves Martha instead?
1. An Impossible Voice

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dr. Who either Rose wouldn't have left, or failing that, Martha wouldn't have.

* * *

The blonde woman lay on the lawn, long strands of deep green grass brushing across the fabric of her blue jeans. Her head was next to the knee of her boyfriend, and her friend was also sitting on the grass around a meter away. The warm May sun shone on the threesome and their empty picnic basket. Rose had to admit that only a few years ago, this life would have been everything she could have dreamed of. Her relationship with Mickey was doing better than she would have expected, given everything that had happened in the past few years. She was rich now, she had a father, a baby sister, and Mum seemed to be a lot happier. Rather than the dead-end job at Henrik's, she actually loved going into Torchwood every day. Mickey had transformed into a braver, smarter, and maybe even funnier man than he had been before. Rose knew she was lucky that Shireen was alive and well in this world, and that they were just as compatible as they had been before. Rose had decided to track down her former best friend, and though of course the Shireen of this universe had never met her, when the two did cross paths, they quickly became just as close as they had been as schoolgirls in Rose's native reality. As far as the normal standards for 22 year old women went, Rose Marion Tyler had a fantastic life.

However, Rose was far from a normal young woman. She had spent two years of her life, though it was hard to define that time with the classic measurements, on the most exciting roller coaster ride imaginable. After living with the Doctor, good but normal doesn't quite cut it. Sure, maybe being the daughter of a self-made millionaire isn't exactly a normal life. Dealing with aliens from nine to five certainly isn't. Still, it was a little hard to get excited by weevils after having defeated the emperor of the daleks. Though Mickey Smith had definitely improved on the way he had been in their native world, he would never be as good as the alien who had taken Rose's hand and swept her off of her feet. No matter how hard Mickey tried, he could never live up to the Doctor, and Rose knew that he did try his hardest. Though the Tyler mansion, something Rose thought she would never say, was luxurious, and very big, it wasn't any bigger on the inside than you would see by looking, and it certainly couldn't travel through time. Time was still something that Rose hadn't quite gotten used to. It had taken months for her body's clock to accustom itself to GMT after a life in the TARDIS. It had also been slightly tricky for her to get used to eating properly, now that she didn't spend quite so much time running for her life. Sure, she still did that occasionally at Torchwood, but that way of dealing with aliens seemed to do more with business meetings than the crazy fast paced way she dealt with them with the Doctor. He was by far the hardest thing to live without. Though she had been saved from being trapped in the void, it seemed as if there was another void, trapped inside of Rose. An empty space in her life where he once was. Where he should still be. It had been over a year since Rose had last seen his face, excluding dreams. He still visited her each night, in her head, finishing the sentence that he had started on that beach. Dalek beach, as he had misheard it's name.

Rose closed her eyes, and tried to force the Doctor out of her head. She drifted off to the sound of Shireen's voice, and the nice spring wind. She awoke only minutes later. The sounds of a very familiar engine were ringing in Rose's ear. She must have been dreaming about him again. After a few seconds, the engines of the TARDIS quieted themselves, and Rose propped herself up on her elbows. Both Shireen and Mickey had interesting looks on their faces, though each was slightly different. Mickey looked confused, and shocked, as if he had just seen something that he knew very well could not possibly be. Shireen's look was a different type of puzzled. It was more as if she had seen something she had never seen before, and didn't quite understand. Rose brushed it off, assuming that they had been having some sort of a conversation that had them both confused while she was taking a nap. After all, Shireen had been talking, though Rose wasn't exactly paying attention. That was slightly new for Rose. She had lost count of how many times she had been scolded for paying too much attention to whatever Shireen was saying, and not enough to anyone else. Just about every marking period there was some sort of a note home saying that if Rose cared as much about whatever the subject was as she did about the new brand of mascara that Shireen had found the other day, her grade would be highly improved. Rose had always countered that she would never meet Queen Victoria, Lord Nelson, or anyone else, and that it didn't matter as much as cosmetics. Of course, she had been very wrong. Well, Rose had never met Nelson, though the Doctor had gone on about having tea with Napoleon once. She was pretty sure that that was the same war. However, she did end up meeting Victoria... and even getting damed by her. Was damed a word? Rose didn't think so, but she couldn't think of any other word to describe it.

This reminiscing was interrupted by a far too familiar voice. A voice that Rose Tyler had painfully convinced herself she would never hear again, aside from dreams, and that one silly video of him she had on her mobile from Christmas. "hello, my name's the Doctor, and this is Martha." Rose looked up to see the man that she thought was gone forever. The million watt grin, the messy brown hair, and his deep brown eyes. The Doctor was wearing his favourite pinstriped brown suit, and carrying the jacket, presumably because it was a little too warm. Rose noticed some high topped red Converse on his feet, which she didn't entirely remember, though she had seen them lying around the TARDIS before. However, choices of shoes and suits didn't matter to Rose as much as the fact that the Doctor, HER Doctor, was standing just inches away from her. She felt as if she had to reach out and touch him, just to make sure that he was real. Just so that he wouldn't go away. Touching him wouldn't be enough though. She wanted to hold him, to kiss him. She wanted to grab his hand and run with him back to the TARDIS, wherever he had parked it. After around five seconds of shock at seeing him, Rose couldn't wait any longer. She leapt onto her feet, and threw her arms around his skinny body. It had been far, far too long since she'd held him. She was too happy to be confused at the fact that he wasn't hugging her back, or wonder who the Martha he had spoken of was. The Doctor, on the other hand, was completely confused. Why was a young blonde woman he had never seen before in all 900 and something years of his life hugging him as if they were long lost friends?


	2. The Crying Blonde

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Doctor Who, would I be writing this on a bad school laptop, with some documentary in the background?

This chapter's a little more Doctor-y... writing him is lots of fun.

* * *

Rose didn't notice that as she burrowed her head in the Doctor's shoulder, she was crying. Crying both for the joy, more than joy, more than just happiness. She couldn't find words to describe the feeling of seeing the man that she loved. Holding the man who she had almost resigned to never seeing again in her arms. She was also crying for all of the pain that she had gone through, the terrible year of being doctor-less. That wait for him was over now, though Rose didn't know how. Questions were running through her head. How did he get here? Who was the 'Martha' that he introduced? None of that mattered to her though. He was here. The Doctor had returned.

Questions were running through the Doctor's head as well, though ones of a very different manner. He had never seen the blonde girl before, though she seemed to know him very well. He felt his shoulder dampening with the girl's tears. Something must have happened here. He knew about last year's Cyberman invasion. Humans had crushed it. Just some young men in a car. First London had been freed, then Paris, then New York. The Doctor felt bad for missing almost the entire war. It wasn't like him to not even know about a major event in history while it was occurring. Especially something like that. It should have been something that he could have helped with. So many lives could have been saved if he had been there, rather than popping off across time and space, and missing the Cybermen. He had purposefully steered clear of everything involving parallel universes. That was dangerous. It was too seductive to see what happened in another version of your world. A loved one who never died. Some other mysterious turn in the universe that was better. It was dangerous to get caught up in a different time-line. Too many things happened. He knew about the whole world heating, and he'd tried to help with that part. Of course, nobody had listened to him. Yeah, that happened a lot. People not listening to the time lord who could save them. There was that one time when he had attempted to warn people about all sorts of disasters. Like, that time when he'd tried to tell those people on Karyusdarioniter that the new type of fuel would blow up their planet. Of course, they hadn't listened either... that one involved a lot of running to himself and Martha out of. He was getting off track, rambling in his brain. He wasn't sure why his lips weren't moving, though there were some things that he was sort of glad he hadn't actually spoken out loud.

"I'm so glad you're here" The girl's whisper into his shoulder brought the Doctor back to his original thoughts. Something was wrong. Otherwise there wouldn't be a blonde crying into his shoulder. Normally crying blondes meant something bad was happening. Well... unless it was a happily crying blonde, but the Doctor didn't think that was the case here. There was nothing he had done to make her happy. There was nothing he had done that would really evoke any emotion at all! Then, rather quickly, it hit him. It was his name.

"Doctor. I'm the Doctor... and that's how I introduced my self. As soon as I did that, you started crying, so that means that someone needs a doctor, which means someone is sick. Or hurt, they might be hurt, always a possibility. YES! You're crying because I'm here, because someone's hurt or sick! So, whats wrong? Who is it? What can I do... miss, sorry, what was your name?" The Doctor reasoned out loud, both for his own benefit and that so everyone could actually here him. That was helpful... people actually hearing what he had to say.

Rose lifted her head off the Doctor's shoulder, shocked by what he said. The reasoning out loud was exactly the way he had always done it. It was just like the way he had been, the way she remembered him. Yet, the words he spoke made it crystal clear that he didn't remember her at all. Did he bang his head or something? Some weird thing that happened traveling through dimensions? Rose was confused. Here he was, so clearly the Doctor, yet he didn't know her. She loved him... and from his words, he didn't know who she even was. "Nobody's ill, Doctor..." She said, answering his question, though she barely knew why. She knew that he must be. "But what happened to you, Doctor? How did you get here?" Why did he get here, if he didn't even know her. Finally, with tears once again streaming down her cheeks. "It's Rose... your Rose. How come you can't remember?" She touched his cheek, and watched a puzzled expression cross his face. She loved all of the funny looks he gave. Not now though... not when it meant that after all this time she had waited for him, he didn't even know who she was.

The Doctor watched the blonde girl. Rose, she said her name was. "Rose... Rose... oooh, I know that name, Rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Oh, nope, that's Shakespeare. Nice man, completely brilliant. Course... I gave him a lot of his lines. Not that one though... that's all his. hmm... London, 21st Century... big mansion-y looking thing back there..." The Doctor gestured to the Tyler mansion in the background "Tyler Mansion, hopefully. I was trying to get there anyway. OH, Tyler! You're Rose Tyler! Appeared out of nowhere in the Cybermen raids! Am I right? Remember what though?" He reasoned out loud again, figuring out that the crying blonde was Rose Tyler. She was one of the reasons why he had come here. The whole mysterious appearance right after the Cyberman thing was weird. The precise kind of weird that the Doctor loved. What she was talking about with memory and crying and hugging and something happening to him and the touching his cheek was also weird. That was the kind of weird that scared him.

* * *

_TBC... obviously. I love reviews, even critical ones. _I hope I got the Doctor right... getting his dialouge to sound in character is hard.


	3. Heading Indoors

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't even own a copy of any of the Doctor Who DVDS, much less the whole show. I do, however own a blue screwdriver, and its fun to pretend that it's sonic.

_**A/N**_; New and improved with more action

* * *

Inside the mansion, Pete and Jackie Tyler sat on the sofa, arms around one another. The television was on in the background, volume low. It was a repeat of Britain's Got Talent, and though the couple wasn't really paying attention, Simon was in the process of losing his temper with Piers. Pete and Jackie were in their 40s, but they often still acted like a couple in their 20s. They had lost so much time together... with marital trouble in Pete's universe, and a life claiming car accident in Jackie's. Now, they needed to spend as much time as they could together, and with their toddler daughter Lacey. For Jackie, it was a fairytale come true; being transported into a world where her husband was alive, rich, and their relationship was perfect. They got to have another go at having a family together. She was lucky to have been able to get pregnant this late in her life, but the first time they tried, without in-vitro or anything, there was Lacey. She was the splitting image of how Rose had looked as a toddler, except Lacey had the childhood that Rose never got. Jackie did feel bad that her older daughter had to suffer so much. While this had been the beginning of a happily ever after for Jackie, it had been the end of one for Rose. Of course, the 22 year old Tyler still had Mickey, and she still saw too much of aliens. The whole family did, seeing as they were all pretty much running Torchwood at the moment.

The universe beyond Earth didn't like letting the Tyler family out of it's sight. So, it wasn't quite a surprise to either Peter or Jackie when an alarm in their house started blaring, alerting the couple to an alien presence nearby. Aliens seemed to really enjoy London, something which Londoners didn't really seem to understand. There was something about the capital city of the British empire that just seemed to attract alien attention. There was an alarm that went off whenever it did in the sitting room of the Tyler Mansion. Slightly annoyed at stopping the cuddling, Pete got off of the sofa, and went to go check on the alarm, both to see if it was anything worth worrying about, and more importantly to shut it up. As he got to the screen, there was a legitimate surprise. The alien presence seemed to be limited to one individual and small space ship. That wasn't too odd... someone could have crash landed. The odd part was that the alien wasn't just somewhere in London. Judging by the radar, he (or she, Pete couldn't sure) had landed right in the middle of the yard. He hadn't heard anyone crash, or seen anything interesting. Generally aliens in the yard made a bit more of an entrance . Looking out the window, he didn't see anything but the figures of his older daughter, Rose, her boyfriend Mickey, and friend Shireen. There were two other people, one of whom Pete vaguely recognised from somewhere, and the other who he didn't. Rose's friends, pretty clearly. The woman seemed the right age, and the man looked like someone who Pete was pretty sure was an ex boyfriend of Rose's. They had probably come round to visit. Nothing alien about the two of them. There was no way that Rose could have made friends with any more aliens.

"Yes. It's me... Rose Tyler... your Rose. I travelled with you for years! What could have happened to you that you can't even remember" Tears were cascading Rose's cheeks again, pouring out of her eyes. She stepped closer to the Doctor once again, who was thinking frantically of something he could say to explain to Rose. Explaining was generally something he was pretty good at, but not when he had no idea what was going on, and the other person seemed to have some sort of a clue. He would need some sort of a bluff... and some time to think. This wasn't what he needed right now... he had only come here so that Martha could meet the Tyler family. Well... maybe so he could investigate Rose a little bit too. And so that he could keep tabs on Torchwood, preferably without them also keeping tabs on him. Now the Rose mystery was just getting... more mysterious, and a little personal. The mysterious was good... the personal bit made it harder. He doubted that the psychic paper would do him any good. Nope... words would have to get him out of this one.

"So... Rose, how 'bout we go inside? Have a cuppa tea... maybe a banana! Oh, what I wouldn't do for a nice banana right now... so, yeah, catch up where it's a little more comfortable. All this travelling makes it a little hard to remember where I am in everyone else's life sometimes" The Doctor suggested, making it up as he went along. It seemed believable enough to him... he could find out more inside. Which was inside the Tyler manor, which was where he was going in the first place... he'd find out about Rose... maybe she'd tell him about Torchwood if he was really lucky. This might actually be working out pretty well for him actually. He did like the unexpected twists. It made things interesting, because boring was just not acceptable for him. Getting some tea out of it would be good too. Maybe they had banana flavoured tea... did they even have that here on Earth? He wasn't sure... though he did hope so. He was still feeling slightly awkward about the whole thing... and he still wasn't sure if Rose would buy his suggestion.

Rose looked into the Doctor's eyes. He was just the way she remembered him, everything he said was just so uniquely Doctor-y... she loved it. She loved him. That was why it hurt her to hear him just figure it all out. He was brilliant, as brilliant as he always had been. He had even come up with a bluff... he had forgotten her completely, even if he was trying to cover it up. Still, the going in suggestion seemed like a good one to her. Rose decided to go along with what he was saying... she would try to find out what happened inside... over a cup of tea would be good. She was pretty sure that they had bananas in the house. She was positive that they wouldn't the Doctor had been in the kitchen for ten minutes. Rose wouldn't have put it past him to eat half the bananas in London without feeling as if it was too much. "Yeah, we can go inside Doctor. I want to catch up with you too." She said, truthfully. She wanted to know where his memory ended... or started or something. To find out what had gone on with him.

"Great! Allons-y then!" The Doctor said, with an almost devilish look on his his face, as if they had just agreed to do something much more interesting than go inside for some tea. He took Martha's hand in one of his, and Rose's in his other, and began to make a mad dash for the mansion, dragging both women along with him. Luckily, both had plenty of practice being grabbed by the Doctor and running. In fact, running had played a part in the way they both met the hyperactive time traveller. Due to this practice, both were able to stay on their feet while being dragged along. Mickey and Shireen had to run at top speed to even try to catch up to the threesome. Upstairs in the mansion, Pete smiled watching the group apparently racing towards the door. He yelled out to his wife, who went to the window to watch as well. Both assumed that some tea would need to be made shortly. However, another though tugged at the bottom of Pete's conscience. What if they were running from something? There was apparently an alien in the same vicinity as the group. He walked back to the alarm, and pushed a button that he didn't like pressing. Though it didn't actually hurt the alien, it's effect couldn't be pleasant.

Suddenly, the Doctor's grip on Martha and Rose's hands loosened, as if he was trying to break apart from the girls to get to the house even faster. Yet, at the exact same time, he stopped running altogether. Yet, he was going to fast to stop so suddenly. When his foot didn't hit the ground to propel him forward more, the momentum of the sprinting carried him into a very fast nose dive into the grass. Rather than catch himself with a hand or arm, The Doctor hit the ground head first, hitting himself against a rock. It all happened too quickly for Martha or Rose to do anything, in fact both were a metre ahead of the Doctor before they even realised he had fallen. Martha reached out a hand to help him up, pulling the time lord to his feet. "Watch yourself mister. Can't have you getting clumsy", she told him, though he couldn't hear her, falling again, this time into her arms.

"Is he all right?" Rose asked, though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"Out cold... must have hit his head when he fell" Martha answered, feeling the Doctor's pulse in his wrist, and hearing him breath... both normal, thankfully. Knowing the Doctor, he would be back on his feet in a minute, but for now, she gently lowered him back to the ground, wiping the blood off of his forehead with her sleeve.

"Help me bring 'im inside" Rose told Martha, as well as Mickey and Shireen, who were still far behind them. They all came together to carry the unconscious Doctor into the mansion. On the other end of the yard, someone else was hiding behind the TARDIS, easily ignoring the defence system designed to stun extra terrestrials in the vicinity. What good luck that the silly time tourist had arrived at the same time.

* * *

**a/n: **Oooh, suspenseful. Well, hopefully.

to be continued (obviously)


End file.
